fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Li Shuwen
This article is about Li Shuwen. For the 4 , see Li Shuwen (Lancer). ; , |voicea = Yasui Kunihiko |illus = Wada Arco |class = Assassin |atk = 1,772/11,470 |hp = 1,843/12,568 |gatk = 12,556 |ghp = 13,769 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = QAABB |mlevel = 90 |id = 235 |attribute = Man |qhits = 4 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 55% |starabsorption = 97 |stargeneration = 25.3% |npchargeatk = 0.99% |npchargedef = 4% |growthc = S |gender = m |alignment = Neutral・Evil |traits = Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish Enemy Ver. Traits: Human }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Arts performance by 8%. Increases own critical star generation rate by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank -= 100% Chance to Instant-Kill them. |overchargeeffect = Reduces one enemy's defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= - Glassless 1= - Glassless 2= |}} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |10}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |12}} |51 = |52 = |53 = |54 = |61 = |62 = |63 = |64 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} |6qp = |3,000,000}} |5icon= |6icon= }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |15}} |81 = |44}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party’s Arts performance by 10% and critical damage by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia * is an Enemy Servant in S I N. He is made obtainable after New Year Event 2019. **Prior to his official release, 's Noble Phantasm hit 3 times. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with EMIYA, Anne Bonny & Mary Read (Archer), Stheno and Nitocris (Assassin). *His Noble Phantasm's text refers to one of the of Bajiquan, . *He is the third Assassin to lack the Presence Concealment passive skill after Mata Hari and Mysterious Heroine X. *He received his first Costume Dress Glassless Ascension and second Costume Dress Glassless Ascension during the Interlude Campaign 9. It can be unlocked in the Da Vinci's Workshop at the cost of 500 Mana Prism for each costume. Images Saint Graphs= Li Shuwen S1.png|Stage 1 Li Shuwen S2.png|Stage 2 Li Shuwen S3.png|Stage 3 Li Shuwen S4.png|Stage 4 LiShuwenAssassinCostumeArt1.png|Glassless Ascension LiShuwenAssassinCostumeArt2.png|Glassless Ascension |-| Icons= S235Icon.png|Stage 1 LiShuwenAssassinStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 LiShuwenAssassinStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 LiShuwenAssassinFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 LiShuwenAssassinCostume1Icon.png|Glassless Ascension LiShuwenAssassinCostume2Icon.png|Glassless Ascension S235 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S235 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S235 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S235 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Glassless Ascension) S235 status servant cos2.png|Portrait (Glassless Ascension) |-| Sprites= LiShuwenAssassinSprite1.png|Stage 1 LiShuwenAssassinSprite2.png|Stage 2 LiShuwenSprite3.png|Stage 3 Li Shuwen Costume 1.png|Glassless Ascension Li Shuwen Costume 2.png|Glassless Ascension S235 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S235 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S235 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Li Assassin Sheet1.png|Stage 1 Li_Shuwen_1_Assassin_Costume.png|Stage 1 (Costume 1) Li Assassin Sheet2.png|Stage 2 Li_Shuwen_2_Assassin_Costume.png|Stage 2 (Costume 2) Li Assassin Sheet3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= CE936.png|Old and Strong CE0985.png|Wooden Sword (Valentine CE) CE995.png|BAR-Troia CE1028.png|Oni's Tea Ceremony |-| Others= Old_lishuwen.png|Original Character Design by Takeshi Takeuchi Category:Chinese Servants Category:S I N